Gallery:Quietest Day Ever
After Mom asks the kids to keep quiet while she prepares for her online knitting test, Phineas and Ferb create ninja outfits designed to hide the wearer from anyone who is not wearing them. Meanwhile, Candace becomes increasingly frustrated after she can't find the boys and bust them. Across town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz invents the De-Handsome-Inator. Read the full summary... Quietest Day Ever 1.JPG Quietest Day Ever 2.JPG Quietest Day Ever 3.JPG|Watch out, Buford! Quietest Day Ever 4.JPG Quietestdayever.png|Yes! One of the days where I can bust my brothers no matter what! Quietest Day Ever 6.JPG Quietest Day Ever 7.JPG Quietest Day Ever 8.JPG Quietest Day Ever 9.JPG Quietest Day Ever 10.JPG Quietest Day Ever 11.JPG Quietest Day Ever 12.JPG Quietest Day Ever 13.JPG Quietest Day Ever 14.JPG Quietest Day Ever 15.JPG Quietest Day Ever 16.JPG Quietest Day Ever 17.JPG Quietest Day Ever 18.JPG Quietest Day Ever 19.JPG Quietest Day Ever 20.JPG Quietest Day Ever 21.JPG Quietest Day Ever 22.JPG Handsome Doof talking to a lady.jpg 254394872308.jpg A ninja outfit for Candace.jpg Candace with Ninja Buford.jpg Kids turn on ninja outfits.jpg Candace after the kids turned their ninja outfits on.jpg Candace realizes the kids have disappeared.jpg The kids cannot be seen when Candace turns around.jpg Stupid, stealthy ninjas!.jpg A knit wit.jpg Candace sits on the sofa while the ninja kids peek out.jpg Candace sits on the sofa while the ninja kids peek out 2.jpg My busting sense is tingling.jpg There's something Phineas and Ferb going on here.jpg Ninja kids in the hallway.jpg Ninja kids in the hallway 2.jpg Candace looking for the ninja kids.jpg Candace looks in a room while the ninja kids peek out.jpg Candace looking for the ninja kids 2.jpg Candace looks in another room while the ninja kids peek out.jpg Candace looking for the ninja kids 3.jpg Ninja kids in the hallway 3.jpg I know you're here!.jpg Again, could you please keep it down.jpg Ninja Phineas is behind Candace.jpg Candace trying to look for Ninja Phineas.jpg Candace trying to look for Ninja Phineas 2.jpg Candace trying to look for Ninja Phineas 3.jpg Candace hearing Ninja Phineas' voice.jpg Candace with Ninja Phineas on her back.jpg Candace putting on her ninja suit.jpg Candace adjusts her ninja mask.jpg The ninja kids appear with Candace.jpg Ninja Candace and the kids.jpg I knew she'd come back for the slimming.jpg Ninja Candace interrupting Linda.jpg This test is time sensitive.jpg Linda doesn't see Ninja Candace.jpg Ninja Candace on the ceiling.jpg Ninja Candace under the rug.jpg Ninja Candace on the shelf.jpg The ninja outfit won't let you see me.jpg Candace having took the ninja outfit off.jpg Candace holding the ninja outfit with eyes closed.jpg Candace's ninja outfit bounces away when Linda turns around.jpg Linda saying what am i looking at Quietest Day Ever.jpg Candace notices that her ninja suit disappeared.jpg Candace realizes her ninja suit disappeared.jpg Ninja kids return to the backyard.jpg Candace's ninja outfit behind the tree.jpg Phineas turns off Candace's ninja outfit.jpg Candace's ninja outfit deflates.jpg They fold down to almost nothing.jpg Candace saying do not go anywhere.jpg Candace saying hurry to Linda.jpg Candace dragging Linda away from the computer.jpg The outfits put themselves away.jpg Gang presses on button on suits causing them to move.jpg The ninja outfits flip out of sight.jpg Candace telling Linda bust them.jpg Linda thanks the kids for being quiet.jpg Candace realizes the ninja outfits are gone.jpg Unlike someone I know.jpg Candace going but-but-but Quietest Day Ever.jpg How'd your test go?.jpg Lucky for Candace, I just passed.jpg Anyone for pie?.jpg The kids agree to have pie.jpg Mush, Candace.jpg Candace sadly pushes Linda away.jpg Quietest Day Ever title card.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category: Episode galleries